


From Here to There and Back Again

by Fairy Girl (AelinAshryverGalathynius)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, I Tried, Life after the guild, Minor Original Character(s), kind of sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AelinAshryverGalathynius/pseuds/Fairy%20Girl
Summary: Lucy's life month by month after the disbanding of the guild.





	1. Month 1

A week after the war and she was still exhausted. She hadn't been doing well since she had given up Aquarius but she would manage. She always did. She walked up the stairs to her house, sending that someone was in her house. If that fire breathing idiot and his blue cat was in her house again why she would hit them so hard. Haven't they learned their lesson yet? "YOU TWO ARE IN MY ROOM AGAIN!" she yelled angrily, opening her door. What she saw was nothing but an empty room. Then a small white envelope sitting on her coffee table caught her eye and she knew that it wasn't hers. All her letters had been left in a box of drawers. She picked it up gingerly and slowly before opening it. She took the paper out and sighed, shaking her head at the terrible penmanship.

Happy and I will go on a journey while training. And we'll be back in a year or so. So take care everyone at the guild. See ya, Lucy!!  
Natsu & Happy

Wha... Wha... WHAT THE HELL! She dropped the note, running out immediately. The tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to fall. Some tears even did. What were they thinking? Taking a trip like that?! If they did something something like that... If they did something... "I'D BE SO LONELY!" She cried out loud, unable to stop the tears any longer. "Stupid..."

She ran until she tripped because of her blurry eye sight, burning lungs, and sore feet. Her knees scraped against the road, bleeding slightly and causing her knees to burn almost as badly as her lungs. She sat on the road, crying. "You idiot," she yelled repeatedly. "I just lost Aquarius and now I have to lose you too?" She could feel pedestrians questioning, and pitying, eyes on her. She ignored them and continued to weep, burying her face into her arms.  
Unfortunately, the next day when she went to go tell the guild about Natsu she was met with the news that Fairy Tail was disbanding. And then her entire world completely shattered into pieces. Makarov left right after the disbanding, threatening that if they even utter the name around him that they'd face severe punishment. The second to go was Bisca, Asuka, and Alzack. They had to look for more work because of Asuka.

Lucy sat at the empty crater, staring into the space where the building stood. Her knees were drawn into her and she was hugging them desperately, wanting to be hugging Natsu or Happy. She sensed someone behind her and for a fleeting second she hoped it was Natsu. Hoping that he heard that the guild disbanded and came back to make it reform. Even though in the end she knew that was wishful thinking.

"Are you okay Lucy?" The voice belonged to Cana. Surprisingly, she didn't sound drunk.

"Yeah," she said noncommittal, and with a monotonous tone. "I'm fine."

Cana sat down next to her, frowning. "Are you sure?"  
The tears began once again. Lucy hated that she had done nothing but cry over the last week. If it wasn't Aquarius, it was Natsu, and now the guild being gone. Cana glanced over, expecting the tears. "I saw this something in my divination. I hoped it would be wrong."

"Fairy Tail disbanding?" Lucy's voice cracked as she asked.

"No. I didn't see that. I saw loss and heroism in your cards. What exactly did you do out there, Lucy?"  
Lucy but her lip and then sighed sadly. "I saved the guild by giving up Aquarius. I broke her key and now I can never summon her again."

"The blue haired bitch you summoned during the trials?" She asked with a huff at the reminder of their fight after defeating Freed and Bixlow.

"That was her," Lucy wiped at her eyes. "I'd appreciate it you don't tell anyone about it."

"Why not?" Cana questioned.

"I just..." Lucy looked over at her. "Don't want to make a big deal about it."

"But Lucy-"

"Cana, please," she begged Cana. "I'll tell the others when the time comes."

"Alright," she gave in, shrugging. "Can you answer a question of mine?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"What do you mean by that you can't summon her anymore? Like how do you break a key?" It was a good question. Had she not done the deed herself she'd have questioned the possibility herself. Alas, she was on the wrong side of fate.

"I opened the gate of the Spirit King." She said simply. "It can only be achieved if you can open three gates of the Zodiac keys and have a high level of trust in the spirit and key owner. Everyone was practically dead. Everyone but me, and I was facing three demons and that didn't include the Master. Aquarius knew she wasn't strong enough and offered her own key as sacrifice. Now, I suppose, I can use her magic."

"You can what?" Cana asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I mean I don't know if I can still but... I can feel her magic inside me. Does that make sense?"

"No. Not one bit."

"I didn't tell you about what happened?" Lucy realized. "So just before the Spirit King left he gave me Aquarius' magic. It was to help me with the battle and it did it's job. We won."

"Do you need a drink?" Cana pulled a barrel out from behind Lucy, presumably where she set it down prior to the conversation. "That's how I feel better."

"No," Lucy shook her head. "Thank you though."

"Suit yourself," Cana said before taking a huge gulp.

The two sat there the rest of the day. Cana tried to make a jokes and Lucy would laugh at them. As soon as the sun set they nodded their farewells and went home. For the first time she was hoping that Natsu would be in her home, waiting for her as he used to. But when she got there and she turned the lights on, she found an empty apartment. She dropped her bag and walked into her room. She crawled into her sheets, took Aquarius' key loop out and cried until she fell asleep. Her life, it seemed, was torn to shreds in a matter of a week.

The next day she went back to the hole and was greeted by Cana, Mira, Juvia, Wendy, Levy and Erza. Nab was there earlier and announced he'd be going of on his own just as the Master and others, they told her. She looked at the ground and sighed. That night she did exactly what she did The previous night; cried.

Two weeks passed and it seemed that everyone was slowly leaving. Everyday at least one person was gone. Moving on is what Makarov had called it. She looked at her friends strained smiled and heard their fake laughter. She knew it was a matter of time before they decided that it was best to leave. Who wanted to stick around a guild that was no longer there and held so many miserable memories? Not many. At that moment Cana walked over, a bag slung over her shoulder, a beer bottle in her other hand, and dressed in decent clothes. Her brown hair was pulled into a tight ponytail.

"I'm going to go find my shit-for-nothing dad." Is all she said before giving the girls a quick hug and walking off. Lucy stared at her retreating figure, watching as the girl every now and then take swigs from her bottle, until she Was gone. Then, together, her and Wendy cried.

Was this really her life? To her it seemed that it was just nothing but goodbyes and despair.

Gray and Juvia didn't show up the next day or the next. Lucy assumed that they left together, not wanting to bother with goodbyes. Gray was never good at goodbye but it didn't stop the betrayal she felt from the ice mage as well.

The third week, Erza came to her house, gave her an un-Erza-like hug, and said, "take care Lucy." That night, Wendy slept over and now she had to stay strong for the both of them. She hugged the twelve year old girl tightly, murmuring soft words. She wouldn't let herself cry.

"Lucy-san," Wendy sobbed, "it feels like Caitshelter again."

"I know," Lucy said, rubbing her back. "I know."

And then the next week she shared a tearful goodbye with Levy and after that saw Wendy and Charle off.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Wendy asked her at the train station. They were going to Lamia Scale to be with Chelia.  
Lucy had debated it but in the end it didn't feel right. Fairy Tail had been her home since she ran away seven years prior. She couldn't think of any other guild that could beat the love she has for them.

"Yeah I'm sure. Be safe, yeah?"

"I will," Wendy reassured her with a sweet smile. "Write to me, will you?"

"Of course, Wendy." She said before hugging the girl goodbye. She watched as the train leave, waving at the young girl. She was the last one standing. She looked at the crest on her hand as she stood alone, wondering how many people kept their guild mark and how many erased it. She turned and walked out of the train station, heading home. Suddenly the world seemed so much more bigger than she was and that made her feel lonely. She felt as though she was alone.

_Natsu, why'd you have to leave me_ , was her last thought before she fell asleep, crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the vibe that Cana knew about Aquarius being gone because of her reaction to Aquarius being there when Natsu passed out.


	2. Month 2

Lucy looked at the now completely empty apartment. She remembered when she first moved in. It was empty like this and she had been so excited to finally have some place call home. She set to working on her letter to her mother immediately, wanting to tell her all about her new home and the guild she joined. Now here she was, seven years later with the guild gone. She shut the door and went to the apartment across from hers, where her landlady lived. She took the key out of her bag and knocked lightly. The door swung open, revealing the portly woman with hair just as purple as Kinana's.

"All my stuff is out of the apartment now," she informed the woman, holding the key out to her. "And here is the key."

The woman took the key and said, "alright." Then she went into her own apartment, mumbling something about taking care. Lucy sighed and walked down the path she had walked down a million times to get to the guild.

Last night, after spending a while crying over Aquarius' key, she realized that she would get no where if she continued to dwell on the past. If everyone else could move on and walk down their own paths then she would too. If only she knew what that was then everything would be easier. Unfortunately, it wasn't like that.

A week later she found herself in Hargeon Port, looking at everyone who walked past, each were wearing smiles on their faces. Lucy smiled gently, the feeling of nostalgia starting to overwhelm her. This was the Port that started everything in her life. She walked down the street where she found Natsu and Happy sitting, recovering from Natsu's beat down with the crazed fangirls of the fake Salamander. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't thank the heavens above that they had met. Her life would've been so dull and she possibly would have been a slave. Actually, there wasn't a possibility of that. It would've happened.

"It's so cooooool!" She heard a familiar voice yell in excitement. It was Jason from Sorcerer Weekly. She turned around and found the man pointing a finger right at her. "You are from Fairy Tail, right? Lucy Heartfilia, the Celestial Mage. I heard about how you saved everyone during the attack of Tartaros!"

She gave him a sad, crooked smile and waved to him. "It was nothing but I'm sure you've heard that Fairy Tail is gone now."

He kept that smile on his face, albeit it was a little sad, and nodded slightly. "Yeah, who hasn't heard? That is totally not cool," he paused, looking at her with confusion. "What are you doing here in Hargeon?"  
She frowned upon the question. It was a question she didn't know the question too and it made her wonder what she truly was doing there.

The port was small and it was a spot for trading not wizards. The magic shop owner even told her that the town had at least a 10% wizard population and who knows what the percentage of that was now. She'd been in the seven year stasis after all. "I'm not entirely sure. I guess I'm trying to find my path to walk down like all the others that were in the guild are doing."

He nodded as if he understood her. She turned to leave when Jason raised his hand out to stop her. "Wait, Lucy! Would you mind posing for Sorcerer Weekly?"

Lucy stopped mid turn, glancing at him with wide eyes. Was he offering her a job? The hopeful look on his face said he was. She was suddenly remembering all the times she wished she could model for the famous magazine and how many times she tried. The last time she tried Natsu, Gray, and Erza wrecked the beach and the photographers never showed up. After that she just assumed that she was never meant to model. "Yes!" She grinned and then realized how eager that had sounded. She coughed before saying, " Oh-uh... I mean, yeah I can do that."

"That's so coooooooooool!" He yelled to the sky.

The third week of the month, she was doing her fifth photo shoot for the magazine and she was a little annoyed. The shoots were getting more and more ridiculous and she was tired of the cameras. She wondered how Mira could handle it. This photo shoot had her posing with an octopus and so far it wasn't keeping its tentacles to itself. Her body was covered in red circular marks that itched and the sun was beaming on her back, making her really hot. She scratched at them mercilessly before she walked up to Jason. "Can we take a break? I'm itchy and covered in marks."

"Sure thing, Lucy!" He grinned at her enthusiastically. "Take ten everybody!"

She walked to where the make up artists were in the grass and sat down in one of the chairs, still scratching. After she sat down she watched Jason talk with one of the photographers. Lucy always knew he was enthusiastic about his line of work, after all she had seen him in the guild a few times to interview the members, but seeing him actually in the work field was different. She'd seen more than his enthusiasm. She saw his dedication, hard work, and his abilities as a team player. He reminded her of a tamer Natsu. Way tamer.  
He walked over to her as soon as he bid the guy farewell. He came to a stop in front of her, smiling like always. "How's the marks?"

"Getting better," she smiled back. It wasn't a lie. The marks were starting to fade and becoming less itchy, "but can we do without the octopus?"

He looked back at the beach, thoughtfully. A minute later he looked at her and nodded. "We have plenty of good shots with you and the octopus so we can do some without the octopus."

She let a relieved sigh out; a sigh she didn't know that she was holding in. She was just thankful that she didn't have to worry about her skin being sucked off her. That would've been so creepy and painful. Definitely painful. Soon enough the ten minute break was done and she stood up, shrugging off the white towel the artists had placed on her while they retouched her make up.  
An hour went by and Lucy was definitely sure she didn't want to model anymore. It was so tiring just staying in one pose, smiling like an idiot until everyone thought the photo was good enough just for them to make her change the pose and start the gruelling process all over again.

"That was sooooo cooool. I should just make you my exclusive model!" Jason yelled at the end of the shoot. She finally dropped her aching arm and let herself sink into the sand. She didn't even care that it was wet and would probably chafe her later.

"About that... I was wondering something, " she said nervously. Jason looked over at her, an eyebrow raised in inquiry. She looked down at the sand and then back up at him, "Can I get a job that will allow me to write? With, you know, actual sentences?"

He blinked a couple times at the request then smiled, "I don't know if I have any jobs open but I'll see what I can do." He reached his hand out to her to help her up out of the sand. She looked at it, suddenly feeling as though she was in the grand magic games with Natsu in front of her, smiling down at her after her loss with Flare.

_"Hey, save those tears for when we win. It'll make it a greater come back if we have zero points."_

_"Yeah. I'm all fired up now!"_

She reached up and took his hand, allowing him to help her up. She smiled once she was on her feet. "Thanks, Jason. For everything."

"It's no problem," he grinned at her. "I'll get in contact with you about the job."

"Alright."

"See you later, Lucy."

"Yeah, see you later Jason."

The next day Jason showed up at her door, grinning with a camera in one hand and a Press badge in the other. She smiled as he handed over the items. "Come on, we have a job to do."

 _Dear mom,_  
_I finally have a path to walk down. I don't think I'll ever be able to get over the loss of Fairy Tail but I can try. I wonder how everyone else is doing and what they are doing. The board I have up in my room gives me a good idea of what it is but there are some people I don't know about. Like Natsu and Happy. I hope they are okay and well. Tell dad that I said hi and that I love and miss him. Bye mom. I love you._  
_Lucy_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's a reporter now! Yay. Is it wrong that I lowkey ship Jason and her. I feel as though she can be shipped with literally everyone. However, I'll always be a hardcore Nalu fan.  
> What was the point in this note again?

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of got the vibe that Cana knew about Aquarius being gone because of her reaction to Aquarius being there when Natsu passed out.


End file.
